


Шкаф

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 мини и драбблы R — NC-17 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Closet Sex, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, handjobs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Северус довольно терпеливый человек — но только не когда дело касается Гарри Поттера.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 мини и драбблы R — NC-17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892614
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Шкаф

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flitwick's Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/501374) by [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk). 



Он втолкнул Гарри в нечто, смахивающее на стенной шкаф, полный каких-то безделушек и прочего хлама, и захлопнул за ними дверь. Места едва хватало, чтобы развернуться, но Гарри не успел даже попробовать — Северус сразу прижался к его спине. Ухо обдало горячее дыхание, и пульс Гарри подскочил.

— Северус, не думаешь, что стоит подождать, пока…

— Тише, — прошипел тот. Он притянул Гарри к себе за талию, вжался твердым членом ему в задницу и начал двигаться. 

— Дерзкий мальчишка, — от хриплого шепота по спине пробежала дрожь, от самого основания шеи до того места, где Северус медленно, дразняще терся о него. Гарри едва смог сдержать стон. Он слышал, как всего в нескольких футах от двери коллеги веселятся на традиционном рождественском ужине Флитвика, но это не приглушало, а только усиливало возбуждение. Северус провел языком вдоль его шеи, и Гарри задрожал. 

— Ты сам просил об этом, — в голосе Северуса звучала едва сдерживаемая жажда. — Дразнил меня весь вечер.

— Я просто ел, — слабо возразил Гарри, но тут Северус скользнул руками к его паху, расстегнул молнию и сомкнул свои восхитительно длинные пальцы вокруг члена. Гарри застонал, не в силах больше произнести ни слова.

— Тише. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы они услышали? 

Гарри послушно стиснул зубы, а Северус провел ладонью вверх по стволу, очертил головку и скользнул обратно вниз, размазывая предэякулят. 

Казалось, будто под его горячей рукой кожа горит огнем. Гарри едва сдержал мольбу о большем — быстрее, сильнее, как угодно больше, — когда Северус усилил напор, начиная дрочить ему всерьез и вжимаясь в него членом в том же ритме, в котором двигал рукой. Гарри машинально вцепился в полку перед собой, чтобы удобнее толкаться в его кулак, как вдруг раздался стук — на пол грохнулось что-то тяжелое, щелкнула пружина, и комнату залила мелодия колыбельной.

— О, моя музыкальная шкатулка! — голос прозвучал до ужаса близко. Гарри и Северус успели лишь замереть, как дверь распахнулась, и на пороге застыл Флитвик. Его радостная улыбка сменилась сначала удивлением, а затем пониманием. 

— А я-то гадал, что здесь такое шумит, — он опустился на колени, чтобы поднять шкатулку. — Я везде ее искал. Видите ли, она принадлежала моей матери, и есть довольно интересная история, но… наверное, я приберегу ее для более подходящего времени, — Флитвик подмигнул и весело ухмыльнулся. — Продолжайте!

С этими словами он закрыл дверь, оставив Гарри и Северуса одних. 

Гарри выдохнул, лишь сейчас осознав, что задержал дыхание. Его щеки горели. Кажется, он покраснел до самого члена, который Флитвик, конечно же, увидел. Гарри со стоном прикрыл глаза. Он больше никогда не сможет посмотреть в лицо коллегам. И судя по подозрительно притихшему Северусу, тот чувствовал то же самое. 

А затем Северус провел сомкнутой ладонью по его члену.

— Что? — ахнул Гарри. Тот прижался губами к его шее и улыбнулся.

— Ты его слышал. Он сказал “продолжайте”, верно? — Северус скользнул большим пальцем по головке и снова приласкал ствол. Гарри вновь задрожал. Удовольствие смыло любой стыд. — За эти годы я понял, что иногда Флитвик дает хорошие советы. 

— И сейчас такой случай? — прошептал Гарри, медленно потираясь о его пах, и почувствовал резкий прилив возбуждения, когда Северус судорожно втянул воздух в ответ.

— Точно.


End file.
